ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gun (disambiguation)
A gun is an object that propels a projectile through a hollow tube, primarily as weaponry. Gun or Guns may also refer to: Places * Gun, a former administrative District of Japan * Gun, a Korean county * Kőszeg or Güns, a town in Hungary People * Gun (Korean name), a masculine given name in Korean * Gun (Swedish name), a feminine given name in Swedish * Gün, a Turkish name * Katharine Gun (born 1974), a former GCHQ employee and whistleblower * Tracii Guns (born 1966), lead guitarist Art, entertainment, and media Films * ''Gun'' (2010 film), an American film * ''Gun'' (2011 film), an Indian film * ''Guns'' (film), a 1990 American film * ''The Gun'' (1974 film), a television film directed by John Badham Gaming * Gun (cellular automaton), a pattern in Conway's Game of Life * ''Gun'' (video game), a video game set in the 1880s in the American West * Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N), an organization in the Sonic The Hedgehog series of video games * Gun Media, an American video game developer based in Lexington, Kentucky * Light gun, a pistol-shaped gaming controller Literature * "Guns" (essay), a non-fiction essay by Stephen King * ''The Gun'' (history book), a 2010 book by C. J. Chivers * ''The Gun'' (novel), a 1933 novel by C. S. Forester * "The Gun" (short story), a short story by Philip K. Dick Music Groups and labels * Gun (band), a Scottish hard rock band 1987–1997, 2008 onwards * GUN Records, a record label * The Gun (band), an English hard rock band, late 1960s Albums and EPs * ''Guns'' (EP), an EP by Negativland Songs * "Gun" (Chvrches song), 2013 * "Gun" (Gigolo Aunts song), a 1993 single by Gigolo Aunts from the album "Flippin' Out" * "Gun" (Serebro song), a 2012 single by Serebro from the album Mama Lover * "Gun," a song from the Soundgarden album Louder Than Love * "Gun", a song by John Cale from the album Fear * "Gun", a song by War from the album The Black-Man's Burdon * "Gun.", a song by My Chemical Romance from the album Number Two, part of the compilation album Conventional Weapons * "The Gun", a song by Lou Reed from his album The Blue Mask Television Series * ''Gun'' (TV series), a short-lived anthology series produced by Robert Altman * ''Guns'' (miniseries), a Canadian television miniseries that aired on CBC Television in 2008 Episodes * "The Gun", an alternate name for the unmade Seinfeld episode "The Bet" * "The Gun", a 1975 episode of the TV series M*A*S*H * "The Gun", a 1986 episode of the TV sitcom Gimme a Break! Languages * Gun language, a Gbe language spoken in Benin and Nigeria * Mbyá Guaraní language, ISO-639 language code Other uses * Gun (St. Paul's Churchyard), a historical bookseller in London * Gun, an alternative name in the United Kingdom for a shooter, particularly in the hunting of game birds * Guns, slang in sports & bodybuilding, for human biceps muscles * Gun (Chinese) (鯀), the father of Yu the Great, or, in other accounts, a legendary giant fish * Gun (staff), a weapon used in Chinese martial arts * Clathrate gun hypothesis, a hypothesised geological event where rises in sea temperatures (and/or falls in sea level) can trigger the sudden release of methane from methane clathrate * Deluge gun * Water gun See also * * Cannon * Gunn (disambiguation) * Gunning (disambiguation) * Güns (disambiguation) * Gunz (disambiguation) or Günz * Pistol (disambiguation)